Never Do This Twice
by parkayoung
Summary: Chanyeol suka melihatnya dari atas, menikmati bagaimana pahatan Tuhan pada diri Baekhyun teramat indah hingga dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan untuk kedua kali. "Aku mencintaimu." /CHANBAEK-GS


**Basyud di awal** : hallow~~ after long time no update akhirnya bawa wansut ini. Sekedar info saja ini wansut ga akan ada sequel (buat yg minta), ga akan ada nahena yang enyakk (buat yg minta), apa yang ditulis di sini Ayoung rasa sudah pas porsi karena FF Chanbaek tidak melulu ada nahenanya, kan? Hehe.. oke sekian dan selamat membacaaaaa...saranghae~

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah rumah. Dalam segala bentuk ketidaksempurnaannya sebagai manusia, nyata Baekhyun menjadi tempat yang pas untuk berteduh dan meminta perlindungan.

Chanyeol tidak selemah itu. Tapi dia menyadari betapa dia juga tak sempurna dengan segala kecacatan dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menganggap dirinya tinggi. Hanya saja dia tegas menggaris bawahi jika dalam biduk rumah tangga dia memiliki peran krusial.

Saat pengucapan janji setia di altar itu sudah sangat jelas bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan dijalani. Suka, duka, susah, senang, hanya sekelibat faktor yang harus ditekankan untuk keutuhan. Lebih dari itu mereka harus saling percaya dan menjaga; baik tingkah laku maupun hati.

Di malam yang basah setelah hujan, Chanyeol baru menghentikan hujaman penisnya tepat di pukul 2 pagi. Tubuhnya limbung ke samping, mencoba menikmati sisi kesadaran setelah memiliki Baekhyun untuk kebutuhan biologis seorang suami.

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan dengan gejolak yang tak usah diragukan. Decit ranjang sudah bosan menjadi saksi, kelam malam dan siang sudah menyaksikan jika mereka berdua tak hanya cukup dengan satu pencapaian.

Chanyeol tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun berkuasa di atas. Dia suka melihat bagaimana rintihan Baekhyun melejit seperti harmoni indah dengan wajah kemerahan yang sangat cantik. Peluh yang menetes serta cengkeraman pada sprei membuat Chanyeol takjub tanpa kata; wanitanya sungguh tahu bagaimana menikmati percintaan di antara mereka.

"Selamat malam, baby."

Chanyeol memiliki penutup yang manis. Bersama tubuh yang tak berbusana dan hanya peluh sebagai pembungkus, dia akan merengkuh tubuh telanjang Baekhyun ke dalam dada dan mengucapkan kata singkat yang manis beserta kecupan di dahi.

.

Hari demi hari berjalan dengan sangat baik. Baekhyun hanya diberi tugas mengurus rumah sementara Chanyeol bergelut dengan batang saham di kantor. Sedari awal Chanyeol tak menginginkan Baekhyun bekerja setelah mereka menikah. Chanyeol masih cukup kuat mencukupi kebutuhan Baekhyun. Wanita dengan kemanjaan yang khas itu hanya perlu berperan sebagai seorang wanita yang mencintai kemutlakannya sebagai seorang istri.

Baekhyun itu istri yang kemanjaan cukup bisa ditolelir oleh Chanyeol yang berwatak tegas. Tiap Chanyeol pulang kerja, dia akan mendapat serbuan pelukan dari sang istri dan ciuman sedikit basah sebagai penyambut. Tapi malam ini keadaan rumah cukup lengang. Tak ada tanda Baekhyun di rumah karena lampu masih belum menyala.

Ada peraturan yang Chanyeol buat untuk Baekhyun patuhi. Hal itu tidak terlalu rumit, bahkan lebih dari cukup sebagai sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan seorang istri pada suaminya. Chanyeol hanya perlu kabar jika Baekhyun keluar rumah. Dia tak pernah membatasi ruang gerak Baekhyun, hanya saja dia perlu tahu kemana sang istri pergi saat ia bekerja.

"Baekhyun?"

Benar-benar lengang. Biasanya akan terdengar sambutan ceria, atau paling tidak teriakan dari dapur karena masakan belum terselesaikan. Tapi tak ada hal seperti itu, Chanyeol tak menemui sesuatu apapun seperti biasa kecuali cahaya kecil dari senter di atas meja.

Langkahnya nampak ragu mendekat.

Apa sesuatu sudah terjadi?

Senter itu ada beberapa dan seperti sengaja di jajar melingkari sebuah kotak kecil.

Chanyeol yakin ini sebuah kejutan. Tapi seingatnya dia tidak berulang tahun, anniversary pernikahan bahkan masih 4 bulan lagi.

Kotak itu kecil berwana biru muda. Ada pita putih yang menambah kemanisan dari kotak itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol ragu, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran hingga kotak itu terbuka sempurna.

Dia kira ada sesuatu yang menggelitik, tapi hanya sebuah polaroid dengan gambar gelap di sekitar. Salah satu senter ia ambil, ia terangkan pada polaroid itu dan alis bertaut menjadi kebingungan yang berarti tentang ini semua.

Lalu ketika polaroid itu Chanyeol balik untuk mencari kejelasan, ia mendapat sebaris tulisan khas dengan makna yang mampu menarik dua sisi bibir untuk tersenyum bahagia.

 **"Selamat, kau akan menjadi seorang Daddy ^^"**

Kegembiraan itu pecah. Chanyeol meraung memanggil nama Baekhyun dan menemukan wanitanya duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah lilin kecil menyala di atas kue. Tak butuh penjelasan panjang, tubuh Baekhyun ia peluk erat. Beribu ucapan terima kasih ia lontarkan dengan adanya titik kehidupan yang sekarang ada di kandungan istrinya.

Si kecil buah cinta pernikahan.

"Aku menunggumu lama di sini. Kenapa baru datang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mendapat serbuan kecupan di leher dengan isak tipis yang ia dengar dari lelakinya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Pelukan itu Baekhyun jauhkan, ia usap setitik air mata di pipi Chanyeol lantas kembali memeluk penuh kasih suaminya itu.

"Ini kebahagiaan kedua setelah aku menikahimu."

Mereka berada dalam peraduan kebahagiaan yang mendayu indah. Tak pernah ada sedikitpun perhatian yang luput untuk Baekhyun dikehamilan mudanya. Meski intensitas kemanjaannya bertambah, Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu selama Baekhyun merasa baik.

Hingga disuatu malam, saat itu badai bukan hanya ada di luar, tapi di dalam rumah.

Baekhyun hanya perempuan di usia mendekati kepala 3 dengan kemanjaan selayaknya balita. Dia menyukai itu; tahu jika Chanyeol tak pernah menolak tiap gelayut kemanjaan yang ia lakukan dan senantiasa mengimbangi dengan caranya yang dewasa. Biasanya Baekhyun pandai membaca situasi, tapi malam ini dia berada di ketidakberuntungannya yang berakibat kemarahan dari sang lelaki.

"Baby.." satu gelayutan manja menyampir di lengan Chanyeol. "Aku rindu."

Sebenarnya dari cara Chanyeol berjalan saja sudah terlihat berbeda. Lelaki itu membuat langkah lebar dengan kegelapan di wajah yang bisa mengartikan banyak hal.

"Oh? Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun seperti biasa.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat lantas berlalu masuk ke kamar.

Biduk ini memang rawan kerikil kecil yang menyedihkan. Kesedihan mungkin akan menjadi pelajaran tentang seberapa kuat hati menunjukkan kebaikan dan berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lintas pikiran buruk acap kali membuat Baekhyun menjadi sosok dengan banyak terkaan. Duduk permasalahan itu tak ia mengerti hingga membentuk Chanyeol layaknya lelaki dengan kepribadian yang kelam.

Hingga malam ketiga semua menjadi hal yang semakin tak masuk akal. Kesedihan masih menggerogoti dan kerap menimbulkan rasa kram tiba-tiba di perut Baekhyun. Tapi dia berusaha baik-baik saja, menyampaikan pada si kecil yang belum bernyawa di dalam sana untuk bekerja sama menjalani hari-hari yang normal.

"Chanyeol,"

Saat itu Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop seraya mendesah kesal; mungkin pekerjaannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dan jawaban yang ia peroleh hanya tatapan tajam. Seperti tidak suka atas panggilan yang memecah konsentrasinya.

"Makan dulu, ya? Sudah jam 9 dan kau belum makan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau harus makan."

"Kalau aku lapar pasti aku makan!"

Bentakan pertama di masa pernikahan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Sedikit terlonjak, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan ketakutan itu membuat perutnya menegang. "Ba-baiklah."

Pilunya benar-benar membuat airmatanya tak tertahan. Kakinya berlalu kembali ke dapur, meringkas makanan yang sudah ia masak dengan penuh cinta dan mengusap kesedihan.

Dia bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Jika memang benar Baekhyun yang bersalah, setidaknya katakan itu dan biarkan Baekhyun memperbaikinya. Bukan rumah tangga seperti ini yang butuh masa saling mengerti. Ini sama seperti membuat jarak tanpa pernah tahu pasti kejelasannya seperti apa.

Lalu ketika tangis yang iansembunyikan di kamar mandi berhenti dan urusan dapur terselesaikan, Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan rak di ruang kerjanya.

Tangan wanita itu melingkar dari belakang, memeluk sosok yang begitu ia kasihi sepenuh hati dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk bertahan.

"Jangan berbalik. Biarkan seperti ini. Jika ingin memarahiku, lakukan setelah aku selesai berbicara."

Chanyeol diam. Dia tak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf jika memang aku membuat suatu kesalahan padamu belakangan ini. Hukum aku jika itu fatal, benahi segala kekuranganku, jangan berlalu begitu saja karena itu membuatku sakit."

Keadaan hening itu menjadi respon yang mencekam. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana kini Chanyeol bereaksi. Marah atau tidak, dia tak berani membayangkan apalagi menerka.

Pelukan itu ia lepas begitu saja. Dia lantas berjalan gontai menuju kamar dan mengubur diri di bawah selimut sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu."

Luruhan air mata itu masih tersamarkan suaranya. Keadaan ini menjadi pertahanan terakhir Baekhyun, dia tak bisa berlarut dan berbalik seketika untuk memeluk lelakinya.

"Jangan menangis karena kebodohanku. Aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu."

Begitulah cinta. Terlalu mudah tapi bukan murah, terlalu indah dan berlanjut menjadi pasrah. Sepasrah Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengelak bagaimana ciuman itu mendasari dia berbuat sedikit liar.

Chanyeol hanya melunat lembut, tapi Baekhyun menopang logika dengan gigitan kasar pada bibir tebal Chanyeol . Tangannya mulai meraba ke dalam kaos dan menemukan otot perut yang terik. Gairah ibu hamil menguasai dan Baekhyun menjadi tertantang untuk melakukan hal lebih.

"Hey,"

Ciuman itu dijauhkan.

"Apa?"

"Santai. Okay."

"Kau tahu ini artinya apa, darl?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk ia kuasai di bawah. Bisikan itu mendatu tepat di telinga, menyentil kesadaran Chanyeol untuk turut berubah menjadi gairah seperti milik Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu."

Dua kata, berjuta kebahagiaan.

Nyatanya rindu menebal di kerongkongan dan turun menggelitik perut bagian dalam hingga menimbulkan ereksi yang kaku.

Baju tidur Baekhyun terlalu mudah untuk dilepas. Chanyeol berkuasa penuh atas payudara yang menggelantung manja dan tak banyak izin untuk menghisap serta memberi tanda. Remasan yang ia lakukan seakan mencekik sisa ruang kesadaran hingga Baekhyun tak kuasa menjeritkan desahan.

Tubuhnya lemas, tapi itu bukan pencapaian yang ingin mereka capai. Bersama kekuasaannya sebagai lelaki yang butuh dipuaskan dan ingin memuaskan pasangannya, Chanyeol mendorong telak tubuh Baekhyun untuk berganti posisi dan melahap habis tumpukan gairahnya.

.

.

Bahagia memang selalu beriringan dengan denyut permasalahan yang memuakkan. Tak pernah tahu kapan bahagia baru saja tiba, masalah-masalah itu akan mengekor halus di belakang dan menuju ruam ketidakharmonisan yang bisa saja lebih dari sekedar berselisih.

Baekhyun pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol sebelum menikah. Dia akan melarang tegas beberapa hal yang pernah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk cepat ditinggalkan karena bagaimanapun itu bukan hal yang menguntungkan.

Salah satunya adalah bar.

Mendengar saja Baekhyun akan murka. Kalkulasi minuman memabukkan di sana bahkan sebanding dengan para penggerak nafsu murahan yang bisa membutakan kewarasan.

Sebelum menikah, Chanyeol kerap kali mengunjungi tempat itu yang katanya untuk melepas penat.

Ya, penatnya lepas. Kesadarannya juga turut lepas berkat tenggakan minuman bodoh.

Baekhyun membenci fakta jika Chanyeol menjadikan bar sebagai pelarian. Berkali Baekhyun katakan masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan selain ke bar. Chanyeol menurutinya, dia menyadari jika yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar. Dia bahkan berjanji tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Tapi malam itu dia mengingkar. Malam dimana ia janjikan akan makan berdama Baekhyun di rumah menjadi titik balik perseteruan yang membesar.

"Ini apa?"

Kertas kecil itu Baekhyun angkat, ia lempar ke atas tubuh Chanyeol yang baru saja berbaring setelah melewati pukul 11 malam untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan."

"Kenapa harus nanti?"

"Aku lelah. Besok saja, okay?"

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak.

"Dengan siapa kau minum?!"

Ia mencoba tak menggubris.

"Jalang mana yang minum bersamamu Chanyeol?!"

Mungkin kesabaran sudah berada di zona tidak aman. Murka mencut, emosi menjadi susah dikendalikan dan rubrik masalah itu terlalu sulit ia pikir dengan logika yang bersih.

Alih-alih membalas, Chanyeol memilih pergi dan meninggalkan bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga. Tak ia duga Baekhyun bertindak jauh untuk menyusul dan menarik tangan untuk kecurigaan yang ia anggap tidak penting.

"Jelaskan agar aku bisa membuat keputusan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?!"

"MEMANG KAU MAU BERBUAT APA HAH?!"

Satu suara nyaring dari was di atas meja memperparah emosi. Chanyeol membanting dibawah kaki, tak peduli kaki siapa yang akan terluka di atas emosi yang merasa lela.

"Aku sedang lelah?! Kecurigaanmu itu memuakkan, Baekhyun?! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?! Aku lelah?!"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Ia terpaku pada tempat setelah teriakan Chanyeol dan pecahan vas itu beradu bising hingga ketakutannya membesar.

"Harusnya kau bisa mengerti bagaimana pekerjaanku sedang dalam masa tidak bagus?! Aku butuh penyelesaian dan berhenti membuat kesimpulan yang tak berdasar hanya karena aku ke bar?!"

"K-kau pernah berjanji.."

"Persetan! Aku muak!"

Hunusan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mati rasa. Dia tak menyadari langkah kemarahannya setelah kata 'muak' sudah membuat darah di kaki mengalir.

Keadaannya gelap. Ia tak bisa menopang lagi kesadaran setelah cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

Chanyeol tak pernah seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun benar tersakiti dengan segala kemelut yang membungkus rasa kaku di perutnya. Kemudian semua berlanjut dengan rasa sakit luar biasa, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dan memilih lepas pada dunia untuk keadaan hitam gelap.

Tubuhnya limbung; lantai basah di kamar mandi membuat mudah langkah berdarah itu hingga Baekhyun jatuh tak berdaya dengan aliran darah lain yang mengalir.

.

.

Purnama sedang mengajarkan bagaimana kesunyian membuahkan rasa sesal yang dalam. Jika saja malam itu tak ada emosi yang saling diluapkan, mungkin kejadian ini tak akan pernah Chanyeol sesali.

Kata orang nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar itu. Penyesalan Chanyeol ia rasa tak akan ada batasnya.

Dua malam belakangan ia tak mengerti lagi bagaimana membuat kesepakatan dengan kata maaf. Baekhyun yang masih terbaring itu tak membuka kata apapun sejak ia dinyatakan mengalami pendarahan dan merenggut calon bayi mereka.

Kecewa tak usah ditanyakan. Baekhyun mungkin sedang mengakarkan kebencian untuk ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol.

"Makan, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Atau lebih parah wanita itu berbalik pada direksi lain dan memejamkan mata. Tak sekalipun permintaan makan dari Chanyeol ia gubris. Dua hari ini Baekhyun memilih bungkam atas segalanya dan membuat aliran infus menjadi pengganti asupan di tubuh.

Chanyeol tahu, dalam diamnya Baekhyun selalu ada air mata yang di turunkan saat matanya terpejam. Semua itu membuat ribuan pisau menghunus Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan jutaan luka.

Dia berubah menjadi lelaki yang sangat miris. Lingkar hitam di matanya menjadi keadaan yang tak lagi ia pikirkan asal keadaan Baekhyun bisa ia jangkau.

.

.

 **Plak!**

Tamparan panas itu Chanyeol peroleh dari ibunya yang baru datang. Wanita paruh baya itu terkejut mendengar kabar yang ada. Tak pernah ia sangka calon cucunya akan pergi saat masih berupa gumpalan darah karena perseteruan orangtuanya.

"Baekhyun pulang dengan Mama!"

"Baekhyun tanggung jawab Chanyeol, Ma!"

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!"

Murka Ibu Chanyeol mengangkasa hingga Chanyeol kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang ia buat. Dia memang pantas mendapat diam Baekhyun dan tamparan Ibu. Dosanya bahkan belum bisa terhapuskan karena membuat calon anaknya pergi saat ia bahkan belum bisa tumbuh menjadi janin utuh.

"Mama akan merawat Baekhyun! Dan kau, hiduplah sesuka hatimu!"

Ibu Chanyeol tak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya. Saat Baekhyun sudah diizinkan pulang, semua diambil alih dan Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik.

Tubuh lemah istri kesayangannya itu di dudukkan di atas kursi roda. Perasaan sedih membuatnya berlutut untuk kesekian kali di kaki Baekhyun dan meminta maaf atas ketidakbecusannya sebagai seorang suami.

Baekhyun masihlah diam. Bisunya menggerogoti waktu dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia memang tak pantas dimaafkan. Sampai kursi roda itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Ibunya, Chanyeol menumpah ruahkan segala penyesalan dan ingin sekali memutar waktu ke belakang.

.

.

Kesedihan itu tak pantang menyerah. Chanyeol selalu datang dengan segenggam harapan untuk maaf Baekhyun sedikit saja.

Ia datang dengan ketukan di pintu kamar yang sedang Baekhyun huni; mengatakan maaf sudah seperti hal wajib jika ia datang dan berceloteh banyak hal dari balik pintu.

Entah Baekhyun mendengar atau tidak, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya.

"Sekarang kau menyesal?" Tanya Ibu saat Chanyeol masih belum mendapat balasan apa-apa dihari ketiganya berkunjung. "Mama tidak pernah menyalahkan rasa lelahmu. Itu wajar karena kau adalah kepala keluarga yang berkewajiban mencari nafkah."

Kepala Chanyeol menunduk, mengikuti gravitasi penyesalan yang menariknya semakin dalam.

"Tapi bukalah logika. Gunakan akal sehat untuk membedakan di mana seharusnya kau meluapkan emosi. Mama tidak membela Baekhyun, tapi Mama menyalahkan semua pikiran pendekmu itu. Jika sudah seperti ini, maafmu tak akan mudah untuk diterima oleh Baekhyun."

Kemudian tangis lelaki itu pecah. Keadaannya yang beberapa hari semakin berantakan menemui titik balik paling fatal.

Kesadaran memang analog dengan letak punuk unta. Melongoknya ke belakang tidak akan pernah merubah apapun karena akan menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam.

Mama mulai mendekap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan kehangan yang khas. Di usaknya punggung Chanyeol, membiarkan tangis sesal sang putra yang semakin dewasa untuk menjadikan ini pelajaran mahal.

"Berusahalah, nak. Maaf bukan sekedar diucapkan oleh mulut, pergunakan hati untuk merangkak pada pengampunan istrimu yang sebenarnya. Ketahuilah manusia adalah ladang salah, untuk itu belajarlah menjadi manusia yang tulus untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki."

Apa yang Mama katakan memang benar. Bersama langkahnya yang terseok itu Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan daun pintu yang Baekhyun tutup rapat-rapat. Kakinya tak lagi berkuasa untuk tegak, dia limbung di bawah lutut yang ia tekuk rapat-rapat dan sesal yang ia ringkas dalam satu dekapan.

"Baekhyun.."

Kuatkan Chanyeol!

"Ini akan memuakkan karena aku akan kembali meminta maaf. Kau bisa mengabaikan, atau jika kau berbaik hari kau bisa mendengar dan menyikapinya."

Tarikan napas Chanyeol cukup dalam. Ia tekan jauh-jauh sesak dari sesal itu dan ia gunakan segala ketulusan setelah ini.

"Segala yang kulakukan memang belum mencerminkan aku suami yang baik. Aku masih banyak kekurangan, melindungimu saja aku belum bisa sejauh ini. Lelaki ini, lelaki yang sedang bertumpu atas rasa bersalahnya, hanya seonggok kehidupan yang bisa kau cacat kekurangannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan kecuali meminta maaf. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan lalai pada tanggung jawabku melindungimu, bidadariku. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk berlaku seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan memberiku iba, tapi berilah aku pengampunan atas segala rasa bersalahku."

Kalimatnya mulai bergetar, ia menjadi lelaki lemah yang tak mengerti ke arah mana setelah ini dia akan berlabuh.

"Baekhyun.."

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Tubuh yang beberapa hari lalu lemah itu berdiri menjulang di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat dingin.

"Berdiri." Katanya datar.

"Tidak, ini yang harus ku lakukan untukmu."

"Aku bilang berdiri."

Dinginnya benar-benar menusuk.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol melakukan yang Baekhyun katakan. Di menunduk dalam-dalam, tak kuasa melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih kurus dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sakit.

Chanyeol kira ia akan mendapat banyak tamparan, atau ia akan dipukul beserta umpatan yang memang pantas ia terima.

Kenyataan memang unik. Chanyeol justru mendapat dekap dari wanita itu dan tak ada hal buruk apapun yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berantakan sekali, hm? Seburuk itukah jika aku tidak ada bersamamu?"

Lemah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menahan gejolak Chanyeol untuk tidak membalas dekapan Baekhyun dan mengucap sesal di ceruk leher wanitanya.

"Berhenti meminta maaf. Aku juga bersalah."

Pada akhirnya sesal itu merujuk pada ujung yang lebih indah. Apalagi jika bukan kembali merengkuh sang terkasih.

Keegoisan yang sempat dimiliki hanya segelintir ujian untuk terbukanya hati. Mereka tak pernah bisa sampai pada lamanya perpisahan, karena separuh jiwa masing-masing sudah menjadi ikatan untuk dijaga.

.

.

"Besok kita pulang."

Malam itu mereka berdamai dengan penyesalan. Dekapan di atas ranjang menjadi penutup yang manis meski bukan di ranjang mereka sendiri.

"Aku rindu masakanmu." Chanyeol mulai meringsek dipelukan Baekhyun dan menciumi ceruk leher istrinya. "Aku juga rindu bau tubuhmu."

Kembali mereka dipertemukan oleh tali kasih yang terikat syahdu. Pelukan hangat, usak penuh kelembutan, dan cara Chanyeol menangkup dua rahang Baekhyun menjadi kebaikan yang mahal.

Satu kecupan itu Chanyeol mulai di bibir Baekhyun yang tak lagi memucat. Ia melumat dalam tempo penuh keromantisan, mengecap kemanisan yang ia patenkan sebagai miliknya seumur hidup dan mengendus aroma candu yang memabukkan.

Pada bagian lain Baekhyun meringkas rambut belakang Chanyeol sebagai bentuk pelampisan. Dia dan segala refleknya membutuhkan objek untuk getar libido yang selalu memuncak saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkannya terlebih dahulu. Satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun ia berikan serta singkapan rambut istrinya ia letakkan di belakang telinga.

Kecantikan Baekhyun tak pernah pudar. Chanyeol suka melihatnya dari atas, menikmati bagaimana pahatan Tuhan pada diri Baekhyun teramat indah hingga dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan untuk kedua kali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

 **end**


End file.
